


Random Shorts from a Random Short

by flamerune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, I got bored, Multi, Original Chars, Prinxiety - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, random one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerune/pseuds/flamerune
Summary: Just some short stories I wrote.





	1. I’m Here - Danti

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I got bored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti’s having a bad day, Dark helps by being a huggable therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cringe every time I read this.   
> I’m sorry.

A trembling sob shook the thin ego’s entire body. Curling his knees to his chest, he choked down another hiccup, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. The maniacal creation buried his head in his knees, whimpering and sniffling, struggling violently against the onslaught of sorrow and guilt.  
“Anti? You here?” A familiar baritone voice slipped through the ears of the trembling man. He gave no response, simply curling into himself and fighting to silence his cries.  
“Anti?” The demon frowned at the lack of response. He was used to Anti tackling him as soon as he walked in, not this shiver inducing silence. The short ego ran his fingers through his messy dark hair, glancing around the house.  
Dark eventually found himself standing in front of Anti’s neon green door. He could hear the muffled sniffles and he frowned deeply, “Anti, are you alright?” He called, knocking softly on the door.  
A soft, high pitched voice emerged from the room, “leave me alone, Dark.” Anti murmured, silently hoping his door was locked.  
Of course, the glitch had no such luck. Moments later, Dark pushed open the door. For a few seconds, Dark simply stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Finally, Dark allowed Damien and Celine a bit of control - he needed help dealing with emotions.  
Dark made his way towards the other ego. “Sorry, no can do, bud. What is wrong with you?” He asked, kneeling in front of Anti. He pulled the glitch into a sitting position, trying to look him in the eyes, but Anti grabbed his shirt and lifted it to hide his face.  
Anti sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Why do you care? N-No one cares, Dark…” A pitiful whimper was ripped from Anti’s throat, and he tried to hide his face more.  
Dark’s expression softened, and he took Anti’s thin wrists, gently peeling the ego’s hands away from his face, “Hey, listen to me. I’m here. I care. Talk to me.”  
Anti’s face crumbled, and he let out another soft sob, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.  
“I’m here.” Dark soothed, carefully pulling Anti to his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around the other’s trembling body. The demon held the Irishman close, muttering soft assurances under his breath.  
Anti finally relaxed against the warmth of the other ego, his sobs quieting and his trembling ceasing. He buried his face into Dark’s chest, tears soaking the dress shirt beneath him. “T-Thank you, Dark.”  
Dark allowed himself a soft smile, “Anytime, Anti.”

END


	2. Connor (Detroit: Become Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds a bundle freezing in the snow.

Connor wandered through the snow, chocolate brown eyes sweeping over the white, icy landscape, searching for anything of interest. In his hands, he held a coin, which he flipped from hand to hand as he walked. After a moment, he let out a soft sigh, placing the coin back into his pockets, and rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm his biocomponents.

**Weather: It is currently -15 degrees Fahrenheit. There is a 87% probability of a blizzard within the hour. Indoor activity recommended.**

The detective sucked in a breath of freezing air, “I should return to Lieutenant Anderson’s.” He muttered to himself, “He will be quite upset and worried if I don’t return before dark…”

_**Life Sign Detected** _

The message flashed in the corner of his vision, and a small frown appeared on the Android detective’s lips. Looked like he wasn’t going to be home before dark. Hopefully, Hank wouldn’t get himself utterly wasted while Connor was absent.

Connor ran a hand through his pristine brunette hair, his gaze fixed on the small red dot that marked the heat signature - a life. As he watched, the dot grew fainter and fainter. The stranger was freezing to death. His LED flared yellow as he realized that important detail, and he quickly made his way towards the small blip of life, one hand on the pistol tucked in the back waistband of his pants.

The Android spotted a small heap in the snow, and approached cautiously, “Hello?” He called, the snow crunching beneath his shoes, “Are you alright? My name is Connor, I can help you.”

Of course, there was no response. Connor reached the tiny bundle in the snow and swiftly knelt. A small boy was huddled in a thick coat that obviously did nothing to shelter the minuscule human from the freezing weather.

The Deviant frowned deeply, removing his jacket and wrapping it around the kid. The Android shivered slightly as he did so. Androids still felt the cold, but the boy needed the warmth more than he.

Connor tucked his arms beneath the boy, lifting him into his arms and doing his best to radiate warmth into the child. He set forward, his legs sinking into the snow as the foreseen blizzard began to pick up speed.

The detective walked for what seemed like forever, but finally he burst into a familiar ramshackle house, covered in white flakes of snow and shivering violently.

“Lieutenant!” He called, his voice hoarse.

Hank immediately emerged from the kitchen seething (Sumo trailed behind him, and the dog’s tail wagged madly at the sight of his favorite person), “Connor, what the hell took you so lo—“ The older man stopped, looking at the trembling Android, “What the fUcf happened, Connor?” The man rushed forward, brushing snow from Connor’s shirt, “You’re freezing! What were you doing out there, you idiot? You could’ve gotten yourself killed in weather like that!”

The corner of Connor’s lips were tugged upwards in amusement at the old detective’s fussing, “I am fine, Lieutenant. This boy, however, does not seem to share my condition.”

Hank started, noticing the bundle in his surrogate son’s arms for the first time. He looked down at the boy, who seemed only to be twelve years old or so, and paled. “...Cole?”


	3. Death Comes For Us All - Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is dying. Sean is desperate. The two share a “best last day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A medieval AU I created. Mark is an infamous assassin and lost prince and Sean is a king. When Mark finds out that he has a fatal disease, he takes one last huge job. Kill King Sean. The plan doesn’t go how he wants it to. 
> 
> If y’all want me to make a little fanfic based off of that, lemme know.

The assassin sat on a soft, cushioned chair, his knees curled up to his chest and his eyes half closed. His chin rested on the top of his kneecaps and his dark brown hair fell into his face as he dozed, his chest rising and falling evenly.  
However, when the door slammed open, the man in the chair was on his feet in an instant, dagger drawn and eyes narrowed in the direction of the door. “What the frick?” He growled when he spotted the familiar king in front of him, “What is your issue, pretty boy?” He grumbled, sheathing his dagger and sinking back into the chair, a wince of pain spreading across his face.  
Sean grinned at the man in front of him, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath, “I think I’ve found someone who can help us!” He exclaimed, his baby blue eyes sparkling with excitement.  
Mark sighed and gave a solemn shake of the head, “No, Sean, you didn’t.” He spoke softly, as if thinking of the best way to get the words out, “You and I both know that I’m not curable. Don’t go get your hopes up like this.” The former prince watched the king’s reaction with baited breath, half expecting the other man to explode with anger or crumple with grief.  
The king, however, did neither. He strode over to Mark, “No, you aren’t giving up.” He ordered, his voice firm, “You are going to let this person examine you and fix you!”  
The foreigner let out a warm, but incredibly painful chuckle, taking the king’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, “No, Sean.” He bit his lip, locking brown and blue before speaking again, “I have a feeling today is my last day. I just kinda sense it, y’know?” He shot the royal what he hoped was a reassuring grin, “And I want it to be the best day of my life, okay? Getting examined and told I have no chance to live is not on my bucket list.”  
“But-“  
“Nope, no buts… Unless it’s yours.” Mark quipped, pressing his index finger against Sean’s lips and winking at him. “Please, just do this for me, please?” He tried his puppy dog gaze, but was rudely interrupted by a fit of coughing.  
Sean’s eyes filled with tears, but he gave a nod, “As…” he paused as he choked up, “As you wish.” He gently pulled the sick man to his feet. “What do you want to do?”  
That day was indeed the best of Mark’s life. The two didn’t truly do much, but the time spent together was one of Mark’s favorite things ever.  
That night, the two of them laid on the cool grass, looking up at the starry night sky, their fingers intertwined. Mark tilted his head to look at Sean, who’s pale face was serene, and the assassin gave a sad smile.  
He could feel his insides twisting like fire inside of him, and his own flame of life barely hanging on by a thread. The best last day of his life was almost over. Just one more thing to do.  
“Hey, Sean?” Mark’s voice was uncharacteristicly quiet, but it still split through the tranquil silence of the night.  
Sean turned his head to look at his friend, “Yes, Mark?” He asked, a gentle smile flitting across his face.  
“I just wanted to say… I love ya.” Mark murmured, smirking at the expression on Sean’s face before everything went oh so terribly wrong. His muscles clenched violently in his chest, and he rolled into his stomach, coughing violently. Blood dribbled from his lips, splatting the green grass with flecks of green.  
The agony. Mark couldn’t even think properly through the pain. Only two things flitted through his hazy brain. First, how was Sean going to take his death? Would the king be okay? Second, he realized he really didn’t want to die… Oh gods, he was terrified of what was awaiting him on the other side.  
His heart raced in his chest, and he let out a whimper through the wheezes. “Sean?” He reached out desperately for the only thing life was worth living for, and relaxed when he felt warm fingers intertwine with his own.  
A sob ripped from his throat, “I-I don’t want to g-go, Sean. Don’t leave me. Please.” Mark’s chest heaved, panic in his wide chocolate brown eyes.  
Sean’s heart wanted to shatter at the terror in Mark’s voice, but he kept his voice steady as he spoke, for Mark, “I won’t leave you, Mark.” He promised, pulling the trembling man onto his lap, gently brushing the hair out of his face.  
Mark clenched his jaw as another spasm ripped through him. Seconds later, the man went still, his eyes fluttering closed and chest’s steady rising and falling coming to a halt.  
Sean felt the tears running down his cheeks. He felt Mark’s cooling skin against as his own. He felt the heart wrenching grief spreading across his body like a wildfire. Then, the king just went numb.  
“I never told him I loved him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said before, lemme know if I should expand upon this short!


	4. Banana Split - Cecilly x Finn (OC)

“Finnegan Bartholomew!” Cecilly yelled, one hand on her hip as she looked up the stairs, her brown eyes narrowed, “Get down here this instant!”  
There was a loud thud, then a streak of purple rolled down the stairs with a loud yelp, “What? What did I do?” Finn leapt to his feet, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. He turned his worried gaze to his wife, “Did I break something? Do you need anything?” He questioned, looking down at her, a frown tugging at his lips.   
A fond smile spread across Cecilly’s face, and she chuckled, reaching up and fixing Finn’s purple coat, “You need to be careful, Spaz.” She teased as she straightened the giant coat on his shoulders, her warm brown eyes sparkling, “Or your gonna be the most sore old man ever.” She elbowed him playfully in the ribs, earning a high pitched squeak from the professor.  
Finn instantly relaxed when he realized he wasn’t in any trouble, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “You know I can’t do that, Lilly.” He replied, his own lips curving upwards. “What did you need? I thought I was in trouble.” He winked, lowering his voice down to a whisper, “You called me Finnegan.”   
Cecilly hesitated, intertwining their fingers. “You’d best sit down, Spaz.” She said, and the two sat down on the couch. The young woman curled close to her husband, her head resting on his chest.   
Finn wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her with his large, concern-filled eyes, “Lilly… Really… is something wrong?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
The small woman squeezed his hand, “Just give me a minute.” She said, earning a nod from her confused husband. She gnawed on her fingernail as she thought, and Finn let out a low growl of disappointment and a soft, “Stop it.” She shot him a glance, and he fell silent. Finally, she blurted out a, “Finn, I’m pregnant.”   
Cecilly has expected a loud gasp from her lanky husband, or a yell, or heck, even just him fainting. But what she hadn’t expected was silence. Absolute silence - the only thing in the entire world that Professor Finn Bartholomew didn’t get along with. She slowly lifted her cocoa eyed gaze up, looking at the young genius’ face, “Finn?”  
Slowly, Finn was dragged out of his shock, and his jaw dropped, “You… You’re pregnant?” He stammered. Then, it crashed down on him, and he leapt to his feet, a brilliant smile leaping onto his face and practically lighting up the entire room. He grabbed Cecilly’s hands, dragging her to her feet and dancing around the room. “That’s brilliant, Lilly!” He laughed, pulling her into a warm hug.   
Cecilly laughed, wrapping her arms around his impossibly thin form, “I know, it’s just amazing!” She squealed in reply.  
“What are we gonna name him? Is it gonna be a him? Who’s he gonna look like? What’s he going to be like? Are we going to be good parents? I mean, I know you’ll be great mom, but will I be a good dad? What if I’m a terrible dad? What if he hates me? I bet he’ll be absolutely brilliant, just like you. What if-“  
He fell silent as a hand was slapped across his mouth. His wide eyes fluttered down to lock onto Cecilly’s exasperated face, “You need to relax, Spaz.” She shook her head with a fond laugh, pulling her hand from his face and slipping her hand into his once again, “First of all, you will be a great father, there is no doubt about that.” She winked up at him. “Second, no matter how the baby turns out, they will be amazing, so just relax, okay?”  
Finn took a shaky breath and nodded his head, “Yeah.” He breathed out, “This is just so… amazing.”   
The small woman nodded, “Now, can we go to the ice cream shop? I’m absolutely dying for a Banana Split.”   
Finn nodded, “Of course, anything for you and the little one, Lilly.”


	5. When Everything is Lost - Finn x Cecilly (OC)

A ragged sob was ripped from the brunette’s lips, and tears streamed freely down his freckled cheeks. A long, nasty slash ran across his chest, but he didn’t seem to notice. The young professor was on his knees, a small, bloody body in his arms, “Lilly… Lilly… H-Hey, lo-look at me… Everything is… ever-everything’s going to be alright.” He muttered.   
The small woman blinked wearily up at her husband, blood trickling down her chin and mingling with her own salty tears. Her chest heaved as she struggled to suck in air, and a small smile spread across her pale face, “Oh, Spaz.” She breathed, raising a trembling hand to cup the sobbing man’s cheek.   
Finn bit his lip, leaning into her touch, “Please, don’t leave me.” He begged in a broken voice, “I-I need you… Eli n-needs you…” He intertwined their fingers together, “You can’t leave me.” He breathed, pressing their foreheads together and clenching his sorrowful brown eyes closed.   
Cecilly’s small body shook as a wracking cough ripped through her, more crimson spluttering from her lips. She took a shaky breath before speaking again, “Finn, l-look at me…” She waited until he opened his soulful eyes before speaking again, “I-I’m not g-gonna make it…”   
She was interrupted by another heart-breaking sob from the thin man, “No. No. No.” He pulled her closer, his shoulders shaking. “Please, please, gods, no.”   
Lilly’s eyelids grew heavy, and she felt a weight pressing into her, “Finn, l-listen to me. F-Find El-Eli….H-Help people. Teach people.” She grunted in pain, “Do not give up, understood?”  
Finn nodded, keeping his eyes locked on hers, “I-I understand….” He mumbled, his entire body trembling with grief.  
“You are st-stronger the-then you think y-you are, o-okay? I love you, Finnegan B-Bartholomew, a-and I k-know y-you’ll ch-change the world.” Lilly’s eyes slipped closed, and a single, soft breath escaped her lips for the final time.  
The world was silent, as if it understood the pain the Seeker was feeling. Demons, spirits, ghosts, will-o-wisps, they all just stopped. The broken man closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his wife’s quickly cooling forehead, before slowly standing up, her limp body in his arms.   
When he opened his eyes, the once soft brown had hardened into a determined, furious glare. “Eli, hang in there…. I’m coming for you.” He growled through a clenched jaw, “Everything that I do from this moment on is for your mother, Cecilly Bartholomew, the woman with an endless supply of love.”


	6. When Two Forces Clash (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some new style I wanted to try out.   
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some new style I wanted to try out.   
> Enjoy.

“Devin! Devin! Look!” A small brown pup with black paws and a black mask on his muzzle bounded over to the larger wolf, his tail wagging uncontrollably. The pup bounded into the bushes and reappeared with a squirrel clutched in his tiny jaws. Tail still wagging, the furry canine dropped the carcass at the feet of the gray wolf in front of him, “I caught a squirrel! All by myself!”  
The wolf turned it’s head, crimson eyes cold. “So?” He growled, pinning his ears back against his head, “Its just a puny squirrel, pup.” Devin picked up the limp animal and tossed it to the side, “Now, go away, Maverick.”   
Maverick, unfazed by his grouchy half brother, bounced across the snow, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He grabbed the squirrel again, then dashed back to Devin. After dropping it once again by his brother’s paws, he spoke once again, “But I got it for you, Devin.” Brown eyes peered up, gazing pleadingly into the blood red eyes of the older wolf.   
Devin’s expression softened ever so slightly and he let out a sigh. Nudging the pup with his nose, he grumbled, “Alright, fine, I’ll eat it. Now skedaddle!”   
The brown wolf leapt in excitement, licking Devin’s nose before turning to scurry off, tail still wagging ceaselessly.   
“Hey, Maverick?”   
The pup paused, looking over his shoulder, head tilted questioningly to the side.   
“Thanks.”  
~  
“Get down, you big oaf.” A soft voice growled, shoving the Puerto Rican teen to the ground, “He’ll see you.” A tall man, about 19, with messy brunette hair, was pressed against a wall, peeking around the corner.   
His younger, half brother, a darker haired brunette with tan skin, smiled sheepishly, ducking back behind the wall, “Sorry, sorry… I just haven’t met a Sin before!” He whispered, brown eyes sparkling with excitement.   
“Shut up, Maverick.” The older boy hissed, “They aren’t deaf, you idiot.” He rolled his red eyes, but he couldn’t hide the fondness in his voice, “Now, let me do the talking.” He ordered.   
“Okay!” Maverick nodded, eager to just get started.   
“You two do realize that I know you are here, don’t you?” A deep voice rumbled behind them, echoing against the walls.  
Maverick squeaked in surprise, hiding behind his taller brother, “Devin!” He whimpered.  
Devin slowly turned to face the speaker, “He-Hello, Bashemath.” He greeted, giving a nervous chuckle. Slowly, the werewolf knelt on one knee, dipping his head in respect. A moment later, he elbowed Maverick in the knee, “Get down.”   
The younger one blinked in surprise, then fell to one knee, “We’re sorry, sir. It was my idea, I really wanted to see you and Devin said he knew you and that I could see you, but we had to sneak in an-“  
“ENOUGH!” Bashemath bellowed, flaring his wings and allowing a deep growl to rumble deep in his chest, “Enough prattling.” He snarled, “It is unbecoming of a werewolf. Both of you stand up.” He ordered.   
Immediately, the two brothers stood up. Devin kept his gaze down, crimson eyes unreadable. Maverick couldn’t stop staring at the pink demon in awe and fear.   
Bashemath shook his massive head, “You two are not worth my time.” He announced, “Get out of here, and don’t come prowling around again.” He commanded, eyes blazing threateningly.   
Devin nodded, “Yes, sir.” He said simply, then turned to leave.   
“It was nice to meet you, sir!” Maverick waved at the demon, then yelped as he was dragged out of the room by his brother.  
~  
Grief made the air heavy. The sky was dark, clouds of greys and blacks drifting ominously across the sky. Occasionally, the darkness was lit up by a brilliant flash of lightning, and the silence was filled by a booming crack of thunder.   
Beneath that dismal sky sat two young men. The older one had one arm wrapped around the younger’s shoulder, and he was muttering something into the sobbing man’s ear. His own face was streaked with tears.   
In front of them, bodies littered the clearing. Werewolves, soaked in blood, fur caked with mud and gore, lay limp against the grass. Scattered between the canine bodies, Jinn bodies, bruised and torn, covered the free space in the clearing.   
Maverick let out a broken sob, burying his face into Devin’s broad shoulder, “Why did this happen?” He asked beneath the tears. “How could we let this happen?” He wailed.   
Devin pulled his brother closer, “They weren’t strong enough…We weren’t strong enough to protect them.”  
~  
Snarls ripped through the air, disturbing the peace of the still night.  
“How could you?!” A brown and black wolf snarled, fangs flashing in the moonlight, “She did nothing! She didn’t deserve that, Devin!”   
“She was foolish and weak. Only the strong can survive.” The larger wolf said simply, crimson eyes gazing coldly down at his brother, “I simply ended her suffering.”   
“What?” Maverick yelled, ears pinned back, “How could you think that, Devin? She was happy! We were happy! Even after everything, we were happy! And you just tore that away from us!”  
“I did nothing of the sort. I am simply making sure we survive.” Devin kept his voice calm, “Death is necessary for survival.”   
Hackles raised, the smaller beast shook its head, “What happened to you?” He asked in a soft, barely audible voice, “When did you become so… disgusting? If this is surviving, then I’d rather die.”   
The gray canine stood still for a second, rage simmering in his blood red gaze, “Then I will grant your wish, brother.” With a rippling growl, the massive wolf launched himself at the smaller one.  
His jaws snapped down on empty air. A weight slammed into his side, causing him to stumble.   
“You aren’t Devin. Not anymore.” Maverick mumbled, “I can’t let you keep on this way.”   
The two leapt, fangs bared. The sky was painted red.  
~  
“Marshall!” The Hispanic man ran to the bloody form of his friend, tears collecting in his eyes, “Oh no, what happened to you…?” He asked, cradling the blonde man’s head in his lap.   
Marshall let out a gurgling cough, blood dripping down his chin, “Some… wolf...guy… released Bashemath.” He wheezed. His sunglasses were shattered on the ground next to him, and he gazed up at his best friend with bleary blue eyes. “I… I guess this is goo-goodbye, huh?” He murmured, eyelids heavy.   
Maverick bit his lip, “No, no, you hate goodbyes, remember?” He wiped at the tears on his own cheeks, but the gesture was useless; more tears only took their place.   
Mars gave a bloodied smile, “Oh, yeah, t-that’s right.” He trembled lightly in Maverick’s arms, “W-Well, I guess I’ll see you later, bro…” With one last shuddering breath, Marshall finally fell asleep, for ever.  
Maverick, shaking with grief and fury, slowly stood up, laying Marshall's body gently on the ground, “Devin, you will pay for this.”  
~  
“Wait, you fought a werewolf last year?” The bandit asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at the group in front of him in disbelief, “Yeah right, werewolves are extinct.” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
The woman, with her stunning silver hair and vivid blue eyes, gestured angrily at him in sign language, ‘They are not extinct. We fought him and the son of Satan last year, whether you believe us or not!’  
Maverick let out a chuckle, raising his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, whatever you say, Silver.” He winked at her, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Beneath the mischievous exterior however, rage bubbled beneath the surface.   
~   
“Maverick! Wake up!”   
.He was shaken awake by the pup, Junior, who’s eyes were wide with panic. “What is it, kid?” Maverick asked, heaving himself to his paws and staring down at the young skinwalker.   
Junior trembled, “Hope! She was taken by Devin! He says he’s gonna kill her if he doesn’t see you!” The pup explained, terror in his face.   
Maverick’s eyes darkened, and he nodded. “Go back with the others, I’ll handle this.” He growled, then took off into the shadows.  
Don’t worry, Hope. I’m coming.   
He skidded to a halt in front of his brother, whose crimson eyes sparkled with malice.  
“Hello, brother.” Devin purred, stepping forward, the girl hanging limply from his jaws.   
Maverick shook his head, “I’m not your brother. I don’t even recognize you anymore.” He stepped forward, “It’s time for this to end. Let her go, it’s me you want anyway.” He growled, “You know I’m the only one who can stop your plan.”   
Devin dropped the girl and stepped forward, ears pinned back, “You could join me, Maverick. Together, we could end that idiotic Mr. R, and rule this world.”   
“You are the idiotic one, Devin.”   
Two forces clashed.   
Good and evil.  
Dark and light.  
Fire and ice.   
Choose your poison.   
Either way.  
This battle was to  
THE END


	7. My Life Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this and decided to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old book I planned to write and never did.   
> My old goofy style.   
> Enjoy!

I hate the Reapers. Those stupid alien jerks had to come down and ruin everything by starting the apocalypse. However, as much as I hate them, they hate me more. I mean, I've killed hundreds of them, and they have never caught me. The Reapers know me as the Shadow, but humans know me as Takeshi, Takeshi Hamasaki...

 

No, you weren't supposed to recognize that name, I just wanted to do that for dramatic effect... Though, if you do recognize that name, then I must have done something important. Eh, probably not. 

 

Anyway, if you are listening to this recording, it either means the world is saved and I'm dead, or... you are the Reaper who killed me... Still, might as well keep listening, you might hear my secrets... 

 

Heh, sorry, I am so immature sometimes. This recording contains my life during the apocalypse. Hopefully, hearing about my survival might help you live longer...  
\--------------  
It was a beautiful, sunny day and everyone was happy... No, that's not true... I wish I could keep lying about how fantastic life was before the Reapers, but truth is, it still stunk.   
Anyway, it was a typical day, gray and windy. Daily activities were being done by bustling citizens. I sat on a dumpster, twisting my deadly sword, Shadow, in my hands. I was filthy and incredibly hungry, but I was lost in a train of thought.

 

However, my stomach gave a pitiful growl, and I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sharp pain. I sighed, jumping off the dumpster and sheathing my blade. I glanced around the dark alley and crept towards a small gas station. 

 

Just as I reached out to open the door, the sky went black, and I pulled away from the door, confused. People began to gather on the streets, pointing at the sky and mumbling to each other. 

 

A huge, jet black ship hung over the city. At first, there was dead silence, then, with a loud, rumbling roar the Reapers began to approach. Hideous faces were covered by dark hoods, and they wasted no time in slaughtering all the humans they could. 

 

People panicked, and ran around in chaos. Screams were echoed through the air, jumbling my thoughts. I clenched my jaw and pulled the jet black Shadow from its sheath. A Reaper had collapsed in front of me as I struck out with the blade. 

 

I didn't wait around to see if it was dead. I just took off, dodging panicked civilians and slashing at any Reaper that came close... I was almost in the clear, and I tripped and a sharp pain coursed through my head, and everything went dark.   
\------------  
When I woke up, water was being splashed on my face. You know how annoying that is?! If someone won't wake up, then let them sleep, they're obviously tired! 

 

Anyway, I looked around, and a tall, square jawed man stood in front of me. He seemed to study me like I was some sort of prized cattle. 

 

I scowled back at him, "Why are you splashing me?!" I yelled, pushing myself into a sitting position. Bad idea, as soon as I sat up, my head decided that it wanted to make me feel like I was getting whacked by a hammer. 

"You probably shouldn't get up." The stranger said, his voice monotone. 

I glared at him, "Yeah, thank you, captain obvious!" I retorted, rubbing my head. 

"No, it's Captain Johnathan." The odd man interjected. 

 

I sighed, "Whatever, why am I here?" 

I forgot to mention, I was in a massive room with dull gray walls and a gray tile floor. It's boring, empty interior caused me a flash of uneasiness, but I refused to show it. 

 

"The Apocalypse has begun, Takeshi." The man replied, "An-"

 

I interrupted in a loud voice, "How do you know who I am?" 

 

The Captain sighed, "I looked in your wallet," he motioned to the leather piece on a nearby table. I scowled, but stayed silent. 

 

"We need people who have the ability to fight the Reapers. You can, we saw you fighting them last night." John explained. "You would be paid well..." He paused, "So, what do you say?" 

 

I hesitated, weighing in the pros and cons. I looked up at Captain Johnathan, meeting his gaze. My hand gripped the hilt of a Shadow, and let out a deep breath. 

 

"I'm in."


	8. Authors Note -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an authors note.

Hey, sorry for the long disappearance.   
Planning on getting out another part of the Septiplier short. Just need to plan a little. 

So, look forward to that in the near future: today or tomorrow hopefully.   
Don’t kill me if it isn’t up by then, I have to be at school until 10 pm for the next few days. 

Anywho, that’s all I’ve got for today folks.   
-Flame


End file.
